Downward Spiral
by Thehellhound
Summary: Gray rejects Juvia and so Cana takes her out for a drink. Who knew the price would be so high. Will Fairy tail be able to save Juvia from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**GRAY'S POV**

"Do you feel anything for Juvia?" I didn't know to answer Juvia. We were in one of the back halls in the guild, after she asked to talk to me. "Does Gray-sama feel anything for Juvia?" she asked again. I stood in front of her silently hiding my face behind my hair. I honestly didn't know how to reply. She stepped back slowly and I looked up, I could see her eyes water. "Juvia understands." She said before walking away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**CANA'S POV**

I was drinking my usual, a barrel of wine when I felt someone tug at my pants. I looked to my side to see Juvia standing there looking like a sad puppy.

"What's wrong Juvia? Gray do something again?" I asked her jokingly, when she didn't reply I knew I was right. "Don't worry about Gray, hey how about we go for a drink? I bet it'll make you feel better." She nodded and I smiled. I payed Mira then got up, grabbing Juvia.

"Cana-san aren't we going to have a drink?" Juvia asked as I was dragging her out of the guild.

"Yeah but do you really wanna stay here where you could run into Gray? I think for now you should distance yourself from him. We're going to my favorite bar." She bowed her head realizing the truth in my words. We walked silently, passing numerous houses on our way to my usual pub, 'The empty tavern'. We kept walking until we stood outside a abandoned looking building. It had and old worn sign outside, the exterior looked like it was falling apart. Gildarts had introduced me to this cozy little pub.

"Cana! Welcome, did you bring a newcomer with you?" Eddie, the owner and bartender asked when I walked in with Juvia in tow.

"Yeah Ed, she could use a lot of booze if you would please. I'll be in my usual booth." I said smiling at the middle aged man. I brought Juvia to my usual booth, surprised to find Gildarts already occupying it. "Hey dad, mind f Juvia drinks with us today, she could use some cheering up."

"Oh sure, my darling Cana," he said being too friendly."Welcome Juvia, this is where you come to throw your worries out the door and have fun." He said smiling at a slightly deflated Juvia. She attempted to smile back, sitting down next to me. Me and Gildarts talked for a while; I occasionally look over at Juvia to see how she is doing, finally Ed gets here with a whole tray of tankards.

"Thanks Ed we appreciate it." Gildarts said smiling,"put it on my tab." Gildarts handed me and Juvia a beer and started gulping his while Juvia nursed hers.

"Come on Juvia you're not gonna feel better unless you drink, let loose a little." I told her smiling. She drank a little more, not nursing but really drinking with gusto. After three or four she was totally drunk. I thought she looked pretty funny. Ed came over with a shot and handed it to Juvia.

"Here hon, the gentleman over there sends his regards." Ed said pointing to a attractive looking man sitting at the bar. The man waved at Juvia and smiled. I watched her smile back.

"Maybe if Juvia isn't good enough for Gray-sam- Gray-san, then maybe she is enough for the guy over there." She said haughtily. She knocked back the shot and as gracefully as she could she walked over to the stranger.

"Should we be letting her meet strange men while drunk?" Gildarts asked me a bit concerned for Juvia.

"Oh she'll be fine." I looked over to Juvia where she was getting awfully close to the man."She needs this, wanna walk back to the guild with me?" He got all fatherly and we got up to leave. I walked over to Juvia, "Hey Juvia me and Gildarts are going back to the guild will you be okay?" She waved me off having a good time with her new friend. I left with Gildarts and headed to the guild. When we got there I found a very angry Gray waiting for me.

"Where did you take Juvia? Is she okay?" He asked angrily. I smirked.

"Last time I saw her she was having a good time with a guy she met at a bar with me. She seemed okay when I left those two." I said feeling accomplished. All of a sudden a voice comes out of no where.

"You did _what?_" Gajeel asked darkly from behind me. I turned around unafraid. "You got her _drunk_? Do you know the consequences of what you just did?"

"What do you mean?" I heard Gildarts ask behind me.

"I would like to know why this is so bad also." Erza said joining the conversation with Mira.

"Juvia…. is an alcoholic. And I don't mean like you Cana, she is a self destructive drunk, she will sleep with every living thing in sight. She will start to go on missions drunk, she almost killed herself once, Jose had me go fix her mistake. He wouldn't let Juvia drink anymore." My face paled realizing what I had just done. And who I had left her with.

"Wait," Gray said also not looking to good."Sleeps with everyone in sight?"

"Yeah stripper, you think she was so perfect. Think again." He turned to me,"But seriously Cana where did you leave her I need to go help her sober up."

"I may have left her with a stranger." I said my voice getting smaller." Gajeel sighed. Gray was still looking confused.

"When she comes in tomorrow i'll talk to her." Gajeel said walking away.

"Wait. So you're gonna just let her sleep with some stranger?" Gray half shouted at Gajeel. Gajeel turned around and grabbed Gray by the shirt.

"She done a lot worse than just sleep with a stranger, stripper boy, and if I can't reason with her tomorrow then you will see how low she can really get. She is gonna enter a downward spiral that she barely got out of the first time." Gajeel growled out. He threw Gray to the floor and looked at me, "and you, if you ever get her drunk again for _fun_ you won't be having fun for a long time." He turned and walked away.

"I am quite concerned about Juvia." Master said popping out of no where.

"Master I'm sorr-"

"It's alright child you didn't know, but I do hope Juvia comes out of this with minimal damage." He said trying to comfort me, I really just felt worse.

**I really am bad I was gonna make this a one shot but then i'm like why not make a series, it's not like I have three others to finish. See you next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CANA'S POV**

I walked into the guild early in the morning hoping to see Juvia already there, she usually comes in early to be the first one to greet Gray. I guess that's not happening anymore. I waited for a long time, she didn't come in until around one. She was carrying a big, almost empty, bottle of what looked like vodka. I saw Gajeel get up from where he was sitting with Levy and walk over to Juvia. I got up and walked over also wanting to hear the conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw more people look at us.

"Juvia," Gajeel called her name roughly. "Put the bottle down." Juvia giggled.

"Why Gajeel-_kun_?" She purred out. She shrugged her dress off her shoulder a bit, I noticed she was wearing a different dress than usual, it fit her body like a second skin, and it was shortened considerably displaying her guild mark. Walking closer to him she pressed her chest against his."I thought you liked it when Juvia is drunk. You didn't complain in phantom. In fact you loved when Juvia got drunk, she was _much _easier to take advantage of. Don't you remember?" Gajeel paled. I looked at him with my jaw almost hanging open. Most of the guild members jaws were hanging open.

"You two…?" Mira questioned. Gray was looking at Gajeel with a death glare.

"I was a different man in Phantom, I don't want you anymore."

"Maybe Gajeel would want Juvia if she was a different blunette." Juvia said teasingly."Juvia doesn't need you anyway. Juvia can have anyone she pleases." She walked over to where Wakaba and Macao were standing."Would you _men_ like to have some fun with Juvia tonight?" She asked seductively. They both nodded, blood leaking down their noses.

"Come on rain woman, stop this. You remember what happened last time. You don't want all of you nakama to see you like that." Gajeel said lowering his voice at the last sentence.

"None of my nakama will see me like that, because this time _you_ won't stop Juvia." She said turning around, glaring at him, as if challenging him to say otherwise. He didn't say anything. Juvia finished the rest of the alcohol in her bottle.

"Juvia didn't think so." She said tossing her bottle somewhere to the side."Juvia thinks the will go elsewhere." She said turning to leave, I watched painfully as she left, this was my fault.

"Aren't you going to get her!?" Gray asked Gajeel in disbelief."And what was about you taking advantage of her!?

"Hey! She threw herself at me, no one took advantage of anyone." He defended,"and there is nothing I can do."

"Just do what you did last time." I told him, wanting to get the cheerful and happy Juvia back.

"I can't." He said looking down.

"Sure you can." Erza said, joining the conversation.

"No, I really can't." He said getting more irritated.

"Why not?" Lucy asked,"you just don't wanna do it."

"Yeah, why can't you help out your nakama?" Natsu asked backing Lucy up.

"BECAUSE!" He yelled, scaring several people, "Last time a bunch of guys, including me, restrained her and put her in a cell until she was completely sober." He said shamefully. "I'm not that person anymore, I won't do that to her."

"We know you're not like that anymore Gajeel" Levy said comforting Gajeel. "We know."

"We need to do something about Juvia. She needs help."Mira said softly. Everyone else nodded.

"What if Freid used his runes, he could make it so that she can't leave until she is sober." Levy suggested.

"But how are we gonna get her to the guild? She obviously won't come here without a reason now." Gray stated.

"I know, we can lure her here with alcohol. I mean in the state she is in now it's all she really cares about." Gajeel told them. So with their goal in mind they set their trap. Freid put up runes around the guild, Mira relocated the alcohol, and the rest of the guild tried to prepare for an angry Juvia.

"I hope this works." I said cautiously. Gajeel seemed on edge."I'm really sorry Gajeel." I told him.

"Don't be" He said gruffly."You didn't know. But now you do and it's never gonna happen again, right?" He said eyeing me.

"Right." I confirmed. It was time for someone to go and get Juvia. Gray had volunteered so we let him go. He said goodbye then left.

**GRAY'S POV**

I walked down the street where Juvia's apartment was. I walked up to her front door and lifted my arm to knock. Before I could, a man opened the door and stumbled out. He was shirtless and I could tell he was drunk. I walked into her apartment to find another naked man lying on her bed. I don't know what made me so angry about this but I found myself enraged. I picked him up off the bed and dragged him to the front door, promptly throwing him out. I shut and locked the door, hearing him shout about having no clothes. I couldn't care less. I heard the shower that was running stop. The bathroom door opened and an incredibly sexy Juvia walked out, an incredibly drunk Juvia at that.

"Oh Gray-san, did you have to throw Juvia's company out like that?" She asked leaning against the door frame. I noticed now that all she was wearing was a towel. I blushed trying to look her in the face.

"I just wanted to tell you to come by the guild. Mira said that you shouldn't have to pay too much for alcohol at a bar and instead you should come to the guild where you can get it cheaper." I rambled on.

"Oh?" She said curiously."So the guild doesn't mind Juvia's drinking habits?"

"No not at all, in fact I like them. You are more bold." I told her nervously.

"You… like Juvia's boldness?" She questioned slyly.

"Uh yeah. It's great." I said standing there like an idiot. Juvia started slinking towards me.

"Maybe Juvia should be more bold." She said, she slowly moved her hands to her towel. She continued walking towards me her towel dropping to the floor. She pressed her naked body against me.

"Maybe since Gray-san threw out her entertainment, she should use Gray-san as her new entertainment." I gulped screed for what was about to happen.

**Hi you guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I ha my internet taken away. I'll see you next chapter ;)**


End file.
